


Jealous?

by maximumfudanshi



Series: How Reita learned to stop worrying and love the bomb [4]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita let Ruki take him home that night, and asked him a question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to.<br/>“Do you do that a lot? With other guys?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

Reita let Ruki take him home that night, let him make them another round of drinks, sweet pineapple hiding something strong. And after he had quickly finished his, trying to drown the questions that were trying to drown him, he let Ruki push him down onto the sofa and climb into his lap. Drink in one hand, the other on his chest, greedy against his thudding heart, Ruki was a commanding presence. But Reita was still reeling.

And the alcohol had been the wrong choice because the scene in the bar was looping over and over in his mind and that bitter metallic taste that had accompanied it was rising again and it did not go well with pineapple. He couldn’t say why he needed to know so badly, but if he didn’t ask this question he was going to choke on it.

“Do you do that a lot? With other guys?”

“Does that make you jealous?” Ruki artfully evaded the question but Reita watched his face, the barest shadow of surprise fading into a knowing smile. The way Ruki held his gaze and waited, withholding any more teasing touches, said that he wanted a real answer.

And Reita was just tipsy enough to give him one, so he swallowed hard and said, “Yes.”

“Hmm, that’s such a turn on. You were jealous but you got hard from watching anyway.” Ruki was a vixen again in the blink of an eye, and Reita watched the color rise in his cheeks as he verbalized his fantasies. He took a last sip of his drink before twisting back to set it on the coffee table and then locking his hands behind Reita’s neck, his gaze domineering, almost sadistic.

“What do you want from me?” Ruki was undeniably desirable and so very close, body heat that Reita felt through his jeans, but right now his nerves were shot, fluttery and overwhelmed. He needed Ruki’s reassurance, still. Maybe he always would if they were going to keep doing this.

“In the long term?” Ruki sighed, “More of what I’ve already gotten. I want to be your best friend. And I want to get you off. I want to be what you dream of.”

He brought his forehead to rest against Reita’s for one long moment. The warmth of the touch had Reita melting, relaxing into Ruki’s honesty. When he pulled back he continued, “Right now though, I want your hands on my hips while you kiss me.”

Eager to please, Reita brought his hands up from where they lay awkwardly on the sofa cushions. He knew exactly how his friend liked to be held, didn’t need to be told twice.

“Good boy,” Ruki whispered. And then he was leaning in, tugging Reita to meet him and Reita realized what was about to happen. They had never kissed - well, they had never kissed and meant it anyway, nothing more significant than a hasty, poorly aimed peck on the cheek in the midst of a live. Kissing had never been part of their dirty ritual before; he had thought that was one of those lines they had silently drawn in the sand. But it was too late to worry about that now because it was already happening. Ruki was kissing him, and he would never be able to summon the strength to push him away.

It still took him some time to respond, Ruki pressing soft kisses to his lips all the while, shallow but serious, patient but insistent. He was sure it felt like longer than it really was, but eventually he began to kiss back. It just always seemed like the right thing to do, to give Ruki what he wanted. A soft sigh in answer, and he could feel Ruki’s fingers slipping along the back of his neck. Kissing a man wasn’t any different from kissing a woman, he’d already learned that from those clumsy, drunken indiscretions that he’d tried to forget about. Kissing Ruki wasn’t fundamentally different either- it was simply better. Frightening, thrilling, the fullness of Ruki’s lips; he didn’t mind if this went on for hours. He was sure his hands would be shaking if he weren’t holding on firmly, but if he let Ruki lead him through this, he thought everything would be alright.

But the feeling of floating in that gentleness didn’t last long. Ruki had seen that Reita wasn’t going to refuse, that he had willing prey pinned beneath him. He had always been pushy, and even in this situation he’d positioned himself for the best leverage, looking slightly down at Reita for once. He slid his hands into the bassist’s hair and tugged his head back further so that he could bite at his lower lip until he opened his mouth.

When he did, Ruki pushed his tongue inside eagerly, kissed him deeply and forcefully. He was embarrassed to find himself moaning low at the warm, almost ticklish sensation of Ruki’s tongue slipping against his. He couldn’t keep still any longer, squeezing the slight curve of his hips just above his belt before sliding his hands down to the tops of his thighs, moving restlessly. 

He had never thought that Ruki could be so soft and touchable, had somehow spent years looking right through him, even as he changed shirts beside him or stood in the darkness backstage with a steadying hand on the small of his back. How had he never noticed the way his earrings moved and caught the light as he laughed, or the fascinating curve of his waist? How had he laughed off all Ruki’s lewd, hypersexual displays? This had all been right there in front of him, easily within reach, but had taken ten years to even work its way into his dreams. All that time and then, suddenly, ten years of material from his subconscious had started pouring forth in surrealistic detail, leaving him achingly hard at least one night a week. 

But now, after all these years, everything was falling into place, into a pattern that he still couldn’t quite make out. It was chaos- they had constructed their fragile ritual over the course of months and then broken it down in the course of one night. They wouldn’t be able to go back from this, would they? He didn’t want to, knew he didn’t want to forget about this, not now that he had begun to see Ruki in this light. The slickness of lips against his own was stirring up the memory of Ruki’s cock in his mouth, and he was getting hard already, just from a kiss. 

It wasn’t long before Ruki noticed it and broke off, purring, “Oh, that feels so good.”

He squirmed deliberately in Reita’s lap, short, perfectly manicured nails scratching at the bassist’s neck when the hands gripping his ass tightened in response. Reita stared up at him, panting slightly. He had shed his expensive silk jacket and hung it up neatly next to Reita’s ratty leather bomber, the one that didn’t really merit a hanger, leaving him in a black t-shirt with a deep v neck. His tattoos were all on display and his face was slightly pink, a single curl of bleached hair falling awkwardly over his eyes, but what Reita was really interested in was the pulse in the hollow of his throat, blood moving under flushed skin. How hard must his heart be beating for it to be so visible? As he stared, he imagined he could hear the excited pounding of that heart, syncing up with the throbbing of his own growing erection.

His hands tangled in Ruki’s shirt as he tugged him close again and pressed a kiss to his throat, and then another, close enough to faintly smell the cigarette smoke clinging to his skin. When he dared to switch to open mouth kisses, nipping at his jawline, Ruki moaned and picked up their earlier conversation in a low, sultry monologue, “Do you really want to know? I do it whenever I can find a guy who’s in to it. I let guys fuck me through my clothes in that bar, or sometimes I pick them up and bring them home. Once when we had a train carriage all to ourselves I made a guy cum in his pants before we even got home.” He paused for a moment and pressed as close as he could, rolled his hips slowly against Reita’s lap to feel him. “But I haven’t been doing that as much lately, you know… because I’ve found someone who knows how to give me exactly what I want, every time. You’re so good Reita, you know just how to hold me and your cock feels so good, so big and so hot. And you’re so obedient and eager to please and I love seeing how you blush when I talk like this, when you’re embarrassed even though I can feel you getting harder.”

It was true, Reita knew he was turning red listening Ruki talk, aroused but embarrassed by the unexpected praise. His face was still pressed against Ruki’s neck but he had stopped kissing for the moment, too confused to continue. He was definitely jealous, thinking about Ruki with other men. He had to admit that to himself, even if he was still surprised. But why, then, was he so turned on hearing about it, so fixated on imagining those scenarios? And why, why the hell, had Ruki picked him out among all those others, when he could have anyone he wanted? It wasn’t as if coming in his pants when Ruki touched him was any special talent. If he could barely bring himself to think that he wasn’t straight, couldn’t bring himself to dance with a guy in public, how was he ever going to be enough to hold Ruki’s attention?

“Stop,” Ruki suddenly ordered. Hands tightened in Reita’s hair, pulling him until they could make eye contact again, “Stop worrying so fucking loudly.” His hips stilled as he loosened his grip and carded his hands through the bassist’s hair. “Here I am complimenting you and you freak out on me…” He sighed, “You’re such a buzzkill sometimes.”

“Sorry.” He had just been thinking about what a disappointment he must be, and now here he was, ruining the mood without even saying anything.

“Stop it,” Ruki cut off his apology. “You gonna tell me what this is about?”

“As soon as I figure it out,” Reita had to laugh at himself. It always seemed like Ruki could read his mind, but he guessed that didn’t work when his head was empty of rational thought.

“Are you really that jealous? I thought you’d like hearing about that, but…” He sounded unsure for the first time since this had begun, and Reita scrambled to correct him before things went further south.

“No. No, I mean, yes, but- I like it? I think?” This was the most humiliating conversation he’d ever had, but he wasn’t going to let Ruki think that he wasn’t enjoying what they were doing and risk losing this.

Ruki was still running a hand though his hair patiently, one eyebrow raised at Reita’s answer. “Alright, let me know when you figure it out, okay?”

And the Reita found himself being kissed again, as though nothing had happened. “You’re still hard for me,” Ruki whispered against his lips, “it would be a shame to stop now. Right?” He slipped a hand down between his own legs, rubbed at the obvious bulge in his skintight jeans as he began to grind against Reita again.

Of course he was hard, how could he not be, with Ruki straddling his lap, and now plainly jerking himself off through his pants? Plump lips were pressing kisses along his jaw and he was moving his hips as much as he could, pinned as he was. But his cock was still sensitive from the friction of his clothes earlier in the night, and he wanted something more, some relief. “Please,” he whined, not really knowing what he was asking for.

“Hm? What do you want? Tell me.”

In answer, he moved his hands from Ruki’s ass, slid them greedily over his thighs and then reached for his zipper. But he was strangely clumsy, shaky, and it wasn’t easy. Ruki pushed his hands out of the way and took over for him, unbuckling his belt and opening his fly so that he was fully exposed. He tensed his muscles so that his cock strained and twitched showily, “Is this what you want?”

This was the best look Reita had ever gotten at it, better even than when it was right in his face in the bar. The light there had been dim and distorted, but in Ruki’s living room the lighting was bright white and he could appreciate the deepening redness, the gleaming wetness at the head. It was irresistible, he had to touch him and just trust that he wouldn’t be pushed away this time either. He wrapped one hand around him and pumped it slowly, feeling the heat beneath the thin, delicate skin. Ruki was moaning and urging him on, pushing up into his grasp. He was transfixed by the sight of his own hand on someone else’s cock, but this wasn’t actually what he had originally wanted, not all of it anyway- he’d just gotten distracted. He reluctantly let go and reached for his own zipper, but it was difficult with Ruki in the way. At the loss of contact Ruki opened his eyes, and when he saw what Reita was doing he grinned and scooted back to make room.

“Yeah, show me your cock,” Ruki encouraged him. Reita was glad he was so bossy and verbal, not only because it was sexy, but also because having someone else tell him what to do made him feel a little less lost in all this. This way, he always knew that Ruki approved of what he was doing. The more Ruki talked the braver and more desperate he got, and Ruki fed off of it, always rewarding his eager obedience with increasing lewdness. 

When he finally got his cock free from the confines of his jeans, he didn’t want to take his hand away from it. It felt too good to finally be touched. He started to stoke himself, head back against the sofa cushions as Ruki watched. He was leaking precum already, breathing hard as Ruki leaned down to nip at his earlobe and whisper, “You’re so pitiful, I love it.”

And then Ruki grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away and he had to bite his lip to keep from whining in protest. But he let his hand be guided back to its rightful place on Ruki’s ass as the other pressed forward again until their cocks brushed together. This was decidedly the most intimate thing they’d ever done together, and Reita could only watch helplessly as Ruki began to rub against him, skin to skin. The sensation was amazing, but nowhere near enough. He snuck his hands up under Ruki’s shirt, tried to move his own hips to get a little more friction. But Ruki had locked his hands behind the bassist’s neck again, and with all his weight on Reita’s lap he was completely in control, setting the pace with slow, teasing movements.

If Reita had thought doing it fully clothed was torture, he was ready to revise that statement now, because somehow, this was so much worse. He knew Ruki well enough to know that the other wanted things done in a very specific way, and that him moving his hands anywhere else was not part of that plan. Ruki would correct him, a rough grip on his wrist if he tried to touch himself again now… but it might be worth it for a few seconds of relief.

Ruki was watching them slide together, clearly enjoying his own performance. But after a few more moments he finally, blessedly, trailed a hand down from Reita’s neck, leaving a tingling path of goosebumps across his chest, and wrapped a hand around them both. He gave a few teasing stokes as Reita gasped and dug his fingers into his hips. 

Not only could he feel the friction of Ruki’s palm, heavy rings slightly cold against his skin, but also the novel sensation of another cock against his own. Ruki was moving his hand as well as his hips, fucking his own fist. He paused to gather the precum dripping from them both and smear it downwards, and then he was moving again, sliding against Reita more and more easily. 

He was moving faster, gasping and cursing as he pushed himself closer and closer to the end. It was the most obscene thing Reita had ever seen, and the most wonderful thing he’d ever felt, and he was certain that nothing else would ever be as satisfying as getting Ruki off. 

“Oh, fuck, Reita. I’m going to cum,” Ruki gasped, and Reita looked up from his lap to watch his face. His eyes were closed, lips parted slightly, but as Reita watched, he bit his lip and furrowed his brow. His whole body tensed under Reita’s hands as he pushed his cock deeply into his fist one more time, and Reita felt the warmth of his cum on his own skin. He look down in time to see Ruki make a few last shallow, shaky thrusts, spreading cum between them.

All he needed after seeing that was just a little bit more, just another minute. But then Ruki’s hand was gone, and then his weight, and Reita was worried he would be gone altogether now that he’d finished. He hadn’t cum yet, but for all he knew, getting him off was just a means to an end for Ruki. He was supposed to cum first, for Ruki’s pleasure, and he hadn’t followed the script. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he had been left to fend for himself.

But instead of leaving, Ruki was sliding to the floor between his knees, pushing them wider as he knelt and began to jerk him off again. Reita couldn’t help but his hips up in response, fucking Ruki’s fist now that he was free to move. It was wonderfully slick and the knowledge that it was Ruki’s cum on him, Ruki’s cum he was using as lube, drove him higher. He was close, so close- but Ruki was pushing his hips down, and this time he did let out a sound of frustration.

Ruki smiled up at him and ran his tongue over his lips teasingly before leaning in to lick him, never breaking eye contact. When he took the head into his mouth and began to suck, Reita had to be the one to look away, had to lean his head back against the sofa and close his eyes, overwhelmed. He’d had Ruki’s mouth on him before, lapping at his sticky skin after he’d finished, but never while he was still hard. He could fully appreciate it this time, as Ruki sucked him skillfully, enjoying the taste of his own cum. His fingers curled tight against the sofa cushions as Ruki worked his slick hand over the base and focused his efforts on the head.

Ruki let his cock slip from his mouth for a moment, saliva shining on his reddened lips. “You’re my favorite. You don’t have to be jealous,” he laved his tongue slowly up the shaft, drawing a moan from Reita, before continuing, “unless you want to be.”

Reita didn’t have the focus to think about what he’d said just then, all power diverted to his cock as Ruki went to work again. The heat, the pressure in him were almost at a breaking point, he was so close, so tense. The thought that he ought to tell Ruki came to him through the haze. But all he managed to do was to groan his name, and Ruki ignored him, shrugged off his clumsy hand when he pushed on his shoulder. And then it was too late to wonder rather Ruki was doing it on purpose because he was already coming in his mouth, cock pulsing with every spurt. 

Everything was molten red, as though he was staring at the sun through closed eyelids- shapeless, the sensation of light and warmth under a layer of darkness. He was only dimly aware of Ruki holding him down as he came, hips moving involuntarily. Mostly he felt the heat of Ruki’s mouth still on him as he shook and emptied himself entirely.

It was only when Ruki pulled away and he felt cool air on his damp skin that he finally opened his eyes. He was still working to catch his breath, waiting for the spots floating across his vision to clear, as Ruki stood up and patted him on the knee. 

“You okay?”

Reita nodded slowly, disoriented. 

“Am I really that good?”

He nodded again, and Ruki laughed.

“I’m going to take a shower. You can borrow something to sleep in, and I put the phone charger in the top drawer of the night stand if you need it.” He spoke easily, pushing his hair back from his forehead, and then he turned and headed off down the hall.

Just like that, just like any other night. Reita didn’t even have to ask- even after they had broken all their rules, things were still fine. Or maybe there had never been rules in the first place, and he simply hadn’t been asking the right questions. He seemed to make that kind of mistake a lot; imagining boundaries and problems where there were none, imagining them so insistently that they began to ossify and become his reality. 

As he lay in bed in a borrowed shirt, listening to the water run across the hall, he thought about what Ruki had said about jealousy. He was so exhausted from the impact of his orgasm though, too tired for his usual active worrying. He fell asleep just idly wondering what the hell he had meant, okay with figuring it out later. All the patience Ruki withheld from everyone else, he saved for Reita, it seemed. So he had plenty of time to work this out.

He woke when the first light of dawn hit him through the curtains that Ruki had forgotten to close properly. Drowsily, he felt warm breath against his shoulder. And somehow, still half dreaming, he realized that this was part of what he had meant; that it was him, and not anyone else, that Ruki let spend the night. The stranger from the nightclub would never know what it was like to wake up beside him like this. When Reita got up, Ruki would make him coffee and they would still be best friends, standing barefoot on the cold tile of the kitchen as they talked. But they would already be forgetting the stranger, and Reita found that when he conjured what he could of the man from last night, what he remembered was no more than an expensive pair of shoes. He was gone, and with him the bitterness that had turned Reita’s stomach. All that was left in that memory was Ruki and the blissful expression on his face as he danced under the shifting lights.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the place this is going next is obviously "other guys", and I'd welcome reader input on who else in the VK scene you'd like to see get involved.  
> (don't worry, its still reituki centric, but you'll see...)  
> also, I signed up for kink bingo, so brace yourselves for that?


End file.
